This invention relates to acoustical imaging and, more specifically, relates to ultrasonic harmonic imaging.
Recently there has been a great deal of clinical interest in harmonic imaging for ultrasound. In harmonic imaging, second or higher order harmonics of the transmitted ultrasound's fundamental frequencies are processed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable and accurate method and apparatus for enabling such imaging. This invention fills that need.